


Misunderstandings

by TalkFrostbiteToMe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Frostbite, Hetalia, M/M, RoIce, RomIce, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkFrostbiteToMe/pseuds/TalkFrostbiteToMe





	Misunderstandings

'I like Lukas more.' Those words stabbed the Icelander in the chest just like a knife would. What did he mean he liked his older brother more? How could his own boyfriend say that after all the intimate moments they've had together. All the memories they shared, they even took each others virginity for crying out loud. So was Emil just a play thing to the Romanian this whole time? Was it just a plot to try and get closer to his older brother? 

The Icelander hit his fist to the wall. He felt sick and he couldn't think straight even if his life was to depend on it. He felt like he was going to cry but the tears wouldn't come out. He felt horrible. Did he do something to Vlad? Did he really deserve this? The poor Icelander had trusted his heart to the strawberry blonde but maybe he was too trusting. He pulled his knees to his chest, hiding his face behind his bangs as he heard foot steps coming towards him.

"Hey Emil are you okay? You aren't normally this down.." Vlad asked. He bent down to the Icelander's level and tried pushing the bangs out of the other's face.

"Don't touch me."

"What, why can't I touch you? You're my boyfriend!" He scowled slightly in irritation.

"Why don't you go touch Norway since as you 'like Lukas more'" He replied, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Vlad eyed the Icelander in confusion, placing his hands on the teen's cheeks. "Since I like Lukas more? Oh god you heard that? God no that's not what--" Before he could even finish his sentence the teen had managed to land a slap across the older male's face.

"I told you not to touch me damnit!" Using the sudden distraction, Emil managed to get himself up, heading for the stairs.

"WAIT EMIL PLEAS--!"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLE!" The Icelandic practically screamed out in anger and hurt. He rushed up the stairs and to his room at the end of the hallway. He was about the slam it shut but a foot stopped it from closing. 

"Emil can you please stop. Let me just explain to you, it's a misunderstandi--"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES VLAD!" 

The Romanian had, had enough of this. All he wanted to do was explain but his little lover wouldn't just be quiet and let him explain what he had meant. He gritted his teeth and let out a short sigh and without any more words he practically flung the door open and locked it behind him. He gripped the younger boy's wrists and pulled him over to the bed on the other side of the room and flung the Icelander on top of it. Vladimir kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of the teen, his red gaze meeting scared Violet orbs.

"N-no...G-get off of me! You're just going to use me again, like all those other times we had sex!" Emil shouted with tears threatening to spill from his vibrant eyes.

"I'm not going to have sex with yo--"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME?!"

"Emil just shut up. Just shut up for one minute and calm the hell down."

The teen shut his mouth in astonishment. Vlad had never, ever told him to shut up before, nor had he ever looked so serious in his entire life. Maybe he should listen to what the Romanian had to say no matter how lame the excuse maybe.

"I wasn't talking about liking Lukas in that way. You should know me better than that, plus he obvious likes the Dane's dick too much to like me. We wouldn't work. Like serious do you think I want to have sex with your brother? Come on Emil. When you went upstairs to get your liquorice Sweden simply asked if I like Lukas or Arthur more because he was asking me about the magic trio. So I said I like Lukas more, AS A FRIEND. If you don't believe me go downstairs and ask Berwald yourself. Even ask Tino he was present in the room."

"Wait..it was only because you had to choose between Lukas or Arthur. Well I don't blame you.."

"See and if you listened to me in the first place my face wouldn't hurt right now and you wouldn't of overreacted. If I had to choose my most favourite person in the world of course it would be you, why would you doubt yourself like that?"

"I'm you're most favourite person in the word. Pfffft, you're such a dork I swear. But I'm sorry I didn't mean to let my emotions get the better of me, but the teen in me said different." Emil replied, wrapping his arms around the Romanian's neck. He placed small baby kisses around his face and on the slap mark that he had placed on the Romanian's handsome face earlier. 

"You better be sorry. You're lucky that you're so cute, otherwise I don't think I'd be able to forgive you so easily." Vladimir laughed, giving the teen a small peck on the lips.

"So babe."

"What?" Vladimir raised a brow.

"Makeup sex?" He questioned, wrapping his legs around the Romanian's waist.

"No Emil."

"Why not?!"

"What do you mean why not?!"

"I have to apologise some way for slapping you earlier."

"I'd love to but your family is waiting downstairs for us."

"Tonight?"

"I guess I could stay over tonight, that's if it's okay with the others."

"YES! Leave it to me! Lukas can't say no to this face."

"No one can resist it Icey."

The Icelandic pulled his lover in for one last kiss before they both made their way down to the living room. Boy were they going to have explaining to do, Emil was surprised that the Nordics didn't come rushing to see what the commotion was about. His lips curved up into a small smile. Well it didn't matter how long it would take to explain, as long as he was getting that sweet ass later nothing else mattered to him.


End file.
